


Conejo blanco

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Drama, Drugs, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Conejo blanco

Demasiadas ocupaciones, mucho que hacer. Rápido, sin retrasos, sin tiempo. Un negocio ahí, otro acá. Acelera, corre, vuela. No hay suficiente tiempo para las nimiedades.

Cansancio, no más. No dormir, tienes prisa. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido.

No follar, no comer, no nada. Trivialidades. Sólo ir de un lado a otro cerrando tratos, estudiando eso y aquello. Fabricando esa poción y esa otra para no perder el tiempo durmiendo. Consiguiendo ese ingrediente poco legal para poder controlar al ministro.

Corre, no hay tiempo. Tic tac tic tac, el sonido del reloj es lo único que oyes.

¿Ya tomaste la dosis de hoy? No lo recuerdas, lo mejor será dar un trago a la poción.

Sin efecto, necesitas sólo un poco más. Ya, basta, suficiente, no eres un adicto.

Esto no está bien, padre ha muerto, lo emboscaron a la salida del Ministerio. Ira, gruñes, venganza y poder deseas.

No importa, lo tendrás a su tiempo.

Tic tac, no hay más tiempo. Corre. ¿Sabes a dónde correr?

Otro trago, sólo tres más. Sigue sin ser suficiente. Tienes sueño, un poco más de esa poción.

Silencio, pausa. ¿Qué pasó?

Botellas y botellas a tu alrededor y el mundo gira sin parar. ¡Alto! Te oyes gritar, quieres bajar. La conciencia te deja y al despertar ves un techo desconocido.

—Detente, calma —susurra alguien a tu lado.

Y el conejo corre y no lo puedes alcanzar.


End file.
